


Prompt #68 & #77

by accio_chris



Series: Random prompts fills [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy!kurt, teacher!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Written for tumblr prompt #68 - "He's four years old." and #77 - "I lost our child."





	

"Oh no. No no no no. It's not happening. It's not happening." Kurt thought to himself, looking in panic around the store. He looked away for one second. _One second_. But clearly, it was enough for Colin to disappear.  
  
"Rachel, I lost our child" he said as soon as his best friend answered her phone. "I have no idea how it happened... Yes! I know Rach, but - No! What is wrong with you?! He's four years old, he would definitely not go to pub! Why did you even suggest such things!" He looked under some coats. Nothing. "Yes, yes, I'm already on my way to - wait. I call you later."  
  
Just as Kurt was about to go to the register and ask for help, he saw a young man crouching in front of a little boy. His boy.  
  
"Colin!" He yelled, running in their direction and protectively taking his son into his arms. "What were you thinking! I was so scared..."  
  
"Daddy! I'm sorry." Colin said, his lips trembling dangerously. He snuggled closer to his chest and started crying.  
  
"Okay, buddy, it's okay. Just don't do that again." Kurt patted his back and then turned to the man, who still stood next to them. "Thank you, sir, for finding him! I was so scarred someone kidnapped him..."  
  
"I understand" he said with a smile. "Your son is a really nice boy. He offered me his help with finding a gift for my mother."  
  
"Did he, now?" Kurt smiled, relived his son at least had some manners. "I'm sorry for that, by the way. I just turned for one second and..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. I'm a teacher in kindergarten, I definitely knowhow it feel to lost a kid." The man looked at Colin, and then back at Kurt. "Actually, he mentioned you're a fashion designer? Would that be a trouble for you to help me? I really don't know what to get for my mom." He blushed, nervously scrapping the back of his neck.  
  
"I'd love to!" Kurt exclaimed, a bit too fast. Blame him, this guy was smoking hot and Kurt was practicing celibacy for way too long. "I mean, no, it's not trouble at all. I'm Kurt, and this is Colin."  
  
The man shook his hand, holding it a bit longer than necessary.  
  
"I'm Blaine."


End file.
